1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering handle unit of a watercraft, and more particularly, it relates to a telescopic mechanism of a steering shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In steering a watercraft, a suitable position of a handlebar varies depending on the individual operator's constitution or preference and depending on the steering posture, for example, whether the operator is seated or standing. There has thus been proposed a steering apparatus capable of changing the position of the handlebar of a watercraft.
For example, a steering handle unit of a watercraft has been disclosed which has an angle adjustment mechanism capable of changing the tilt angle which is the angle of inclination of a steering shaft (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-348888).
According to this device, the angle of a handlebar can be changed, but the amount of movement in the front-back direction with respect to the operator is small. Depending on the constitution or posture including a standing posture, the operator may lean forward while steering which could be uncomfortable.
According to a steering apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-56391, a knob, for example, is turned to turn a worm-like member provided on the shaft of the knob. Then, a worm rack which is toothed with the worm-like member moves such that a steering position can be changed along a direction which is inclined backward with respect to the rotation shaft of a steering shaft.
In this apparatus, the knob, for example, is used to turn the worm-like member in order to change the position of a handlebar as described above. This may create a slight delay and extra force while changing the handlebar position.